


the shadows fluttering around you

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-12
Updated: 2006-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny and Jason and Carly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the shadows fluttering around you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ceresi.livejournal.com/profile)[**ceresi**](http://ceresi.livejournal.com/). A long long long time ago, you were like Sonny/Jason? And I was like :3 okay. So yeah. XD I haven't watched GH since this summer, so this is basically set back then. :3

Sonny smells like Emily, still. They've broken it off (and Jason is so very glad about that), but her scent still lingers around the penthouse and especially around Sonny, like one of those stains that leave a faint mark no matter how hard one scrubs at it. It's like some part of Emily has left her and decided to permanently stay here, and Jason is not sure what to think.

But Emily herself is gone (will remain gone), and Jason is glad about that. Emily keeps telling him that he can't tell her not to be with Sonny because she's never told him what to do, but Jason knows Sonny almost better than anyone else except for maybe Sonny himself, and he has an obligation to protect Emily because she supported him when no one else in his former family would. Especially because there's Ric, who's intent on manipulating Sonny, and Emily's already been hurt by that. Jason can only be glad that Emily is somewhere safer now, where Ric's manipulations and Sonny's episodes can no longer hurt her. She's already been hurt enough from the whole deal with Connor and Nikolas.

There is still Sonny, though. Sonny, who has to deal with getting treatment (that Jason can only tentatively support because he's wary of this whole situation) and Ric and no longer having Emily or Carly. Carly, out chasing Jax in Egypt as if she were his keeper, and Jason cannot approve of this even if he won't interfere. He will not interfere even though he is Carly's best friend and Sonny's right-hand man because this is their lives, and they have already made their decisions, even if they will never (cannot) stop loving each other.

Jason knows he smells like Carly. He's been meeting her at the bar lately, and he remembers what she told him. That none of the other men she had seen that night was worthy of her, that he is but she would not ruin their friendship. He remembers, once upon a time, what they were. She will always need him, but that does not mean she loves him the way she loves Sonny. It is a subtle difference, maybe, but Sonny is Sonny, and he is central to both of them.

At times like these, Sonny needs him the most. Not Carly because for years she had problems of her own, and not anyone else because no one else can help him when he has an episode. It has always been Jason, and even though Sonny is getting treatment, it will still always be Jason. Because Jason knows Sonny the best at times like these, because Sonny needs Jason in a way he does not (cannot) need anyone else, not Carly or Emily or even Brenda.

So when Sonny comes to him, Jason lets him because this is the way it is between them. It used to be that Sonny smelled like Carly instead of Jason, and even though Jason knows Sonny will notice Carly's scent on him, he also knows that Sonny will not ask about that. Sonny trusts Jason in a way he trusts no one else because Jason has proven himself trustworthy. Besides, Carly is supposed to not matter like that anymore, and right now, it is Jason Sonny needs. It is always Jason Sonny needs when it's like this.

Sonny means everything to Jason, so whatever he can give Sonny he will. This is the least he can do, and if Jason admits it to himself (and he never will), he enjoys _this_ because it is the closest he can get to Sonny.

06.12.12


End file.
